bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grasshopper
Dev Description: "Since we're so close to release...the final hero: Grasshopper Monk, who uses a variety of punches and kicks to lay waste to his enemies! While not exactly durable, he has a variety of healing abilities and skills to keep him in the fray, and also has a lot of supporting abilities to help other bug heroes in your party." Description: 'Grasshopper the Monk (or Hopper for short) is somewhat similar to Beetle but can't tank at all. He is reasonably fragile, being almost as indurable as Ant. He does however have many unique abilties that can be offensive or supportive. He comes in the DLC "The Grandmasters" and his alternate is Bruce Flea , who is considered easier to use than Hopper, yet more fragile. Though Hopper isn't durable, he does do great at attacking swarms of weak enemies, especially if they have slow attacks. Hopper has fast, yet random and somewhat unreliable attacks when in the heat of battle. He may be able to take on the big armored bugs when ''fully leveled up, but otherwise you must rely on his abilities more than his attacks. Hopper begins with 680 health with each new game. Hopper used to be very unpopular to pros. However, in a recent update, Hopper's speed and armor was increased, as well as decreasing the price and cooldown for some abilties. He has the cheapest abilities in the game. This made him quite favourable. Skills and Equipment '''Weapon: '''Hopper uses his fists for battle. His only weapon is his bare hands and they work very well. Because of Hopper's years in training, he can strike foes at the most unexpected times. His fists do good damage, however his attack speed is very random. Sometimes he simply punches which takes a split second. Other times he gets on his back and spins around on his head, which can take over 1 second. Also the different amount of attacks is also random. Sometimes Hopper delivers one punch and sometimes he delivers two punches. All in all, his attacks are best used against grubs, whom are slow and indurable. Upgrading Hopper's Fists through the usual means will give him Knuckles. These have more damage and knockback, making upgrading very useful for attacking swarms. The next and last upgrade will replace Knuckles with Spiked Fists, which increase damage and knockback even further. If you attack at the right time, Hopper will most probably attack the enemy before it attacks you. However if you have bad luck, Hopper might do an attack that doesn't take effect straight away. Spiked Fists makes this much easier and more effective, allowing him to take on swarms without getting hit. This, of course, takes care of Hopper's fragility. '''In-Game Descriptions: Fists-- Damage: Medium. Fast punches and kicks able to hit many enemies at once. Upgrade to Knuckles for more damage and higher knockback. Knuckles-- Damage: Medium-Heavy. Just a little something to beef up your punches. Upgrade to Spiked Fists for more damage and higher knockback. Spiked Fists-- Damage: Medium-Heavy. The only weapon to go with when you are a Hop-Tai Master. Level-Up Skills: Hopper comes with skills that mainly help him deal with swarms of bugs. He has Health (increases max by 40 and heals by 80), Faith (increases chance of healing 25 after a kill), Parry (increases chance of reducing the damage and knockback of a melee enemy's attack) and Brawler (same as stun). Recommended Level-Up Skills: '''For best surivivability, pick Faith and Parry early on. Faith is better if you've upgraded Hopper's weapon. His higher damage will kill enemies quicker, allowing more chance on gaining health. If you want to smash the big bugs, then pick Brawler before the Parry, as it will allow you to kill big enemies without they're damaging you (assuming you're lucky). Health increases the max by a good amount, yet is only neccessary when you're low on it. Note that Health can also incrase the Inner Chi damage, seeing as the more health he has, the stronger the ability is. Hopper's Abilities '''Block is like Ladybug's Parry. The thing is, for about two seconds, Hopper completely blocks all attacks and can't do anything for that time. Any melee enemies who attack him will also get knocked back and stunned. The extremely short time it lasts for and relatively long cooldown for this type of ability is annoying. But, if you're low on money and are in the middle of a damaging fight, Block is very useful. 600 cost, 15 second cooldown. Hop is a nice touch to Hopper's arsenal. It is like a teleport ability, yet has an extremely short cooldown. Hopper just hops to the desired location. Because he doesn't reach great heights, he may not jump across high obstacles, which may be the only bad thing. To add to this, landing on top of enemies kncok them back and stuns for about 2 seconds. If another hero has a teleport ability and you have more money, then get Rocket Kick. 400 cost, 10 second cooldown. Prayer. Get this for some healing. For a short amount of time, Hopper's healing rate skyrockets. You can heal 25% (perhaps more). To make this more useful, switch to another hero and his healing rate should go even faster. In coliseum, it is harder to use without getting struck. Use it near the end of rounds when hardly any enemies spawn. Otherwise you may get hit, disrupting the healing. This is even better for the weak Flea. 600 cost, 100 second cooldown. Miracle Worker '''was meant to be Hopper's main supporting abilities, yet just doesn't help at a needed rate. It increases the chance of enemies dropping food after killed for a short amount of time. Yet, many pro players have said that it doesn't increase the chnace enough. That is true. Unless you use it perfectly, you'll waste it. A suggestion to make it better is to have the passive ability of increasing the chance by a small amount. Then, the ability increases the chance even more (more than the ability currently does). '''700 cost, 100 second cooldown. Self Sacrifice may be a very useful ability, assuming you don't kill Hopper in the next minute. It depletes his health down to 100, then heals every other hero the amount taken. The more health he currently has, the more they'll heal. If you think Hopper's feeling healthy and the other heroes are getting worn down, then this ability is a must. But otherwise...ehh... 700 cost, 70 second cooldown. Inspire may well be the best ability supportive-wise that Hopper can apply. Though many of the previous abilities are supposed to have the more potential, they just don't go as good in effectiveness. Inspire increases the damage of all other close-combat heroes. It lasts a considerable amount of time, too. Just activate it, switch to someone like Spider and you'll be owning (at least in early-to-mid). If you're playing as Flea, combine this with Holy Aura and he'll total anyone. 1200 cost, 100 second cooldown. Hopper Kick is like Spider's Executioner with more damage and less AoE. Hopper performs a spinning back kick, damaging, knocking back and stunning enemies in front of him. It's a good clearer, yet has a very short range. One of Executioner's most useful aspects was it's large AoE, which made a mis-aim not fatal. A reasonably short cooldown can fix this, though. 1000 cost, 70 second cooldown, heavy damage. Rocket Kick is a powerful escape function, yet doesn't have a large radius. Hopper hops up in the air and lands with his foot smashing anyone below. It's basically Hop, yet with damage and a shorter radius. Once he lands, an explosion is created, damaging, stunning and knocking back enemies in a large radius.(It can knockback Centipedes) It's cost and cooldown are almost a bargain. But, once you're in late game, the damage proves no use as the enemies will have too much health. Use this instead of Hop if another hero has an escape option. It's a great way to heal yourself (with faith) in Coliseum. 700 cost, 45 second cooldown, medium damage. Inner Chi '''takes away 15% of Hopper's current health and unleashes it in a powerful blast that flies across the screen and finishes with a large explosion. Though it may seem risky, Parry, Faith and Health will clear that up. The damage can become very useful if Hopper's at full health, as the damage is dependent on the health taken. 15% of 100 isn't much. Because the energy released goes in a straight line, it can damage many enemies, being extra useful on weakening a couple of large enemies. Almost a must if he is upgraded properly. '''1000 cost, 60 second cooldown, very heavy damage (if used at supposedly full health). Holy Aura is the most useful ability to survive an onslaught of enemies in coliseum. It renders Hopper invincible and also do extra for a short amount of time. Paired with Inspire makes his fists alone seem like giant chainsaws! Holy Aura lasts for a shorter time than Inspire, just to let you know. Hopper's alt Flea was meant to have this and Inspire! 1500 cost, 150 second cooldown. 'Basic Loadout: '''Block, Prayer, Inspire, Rocket Kick, Hop. '''Advanced Loadout: '''Prayer (''for the unhealthy times. Use it between rounds), Inspire (good to use on fellow high damage heroes), Sacrifice (it's like a super Life Support), Inner Chi (not risky if you have Faith and Parry leveled up), Holy Aura (creates a great combo with Inspire). Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes